grafted
by what do dogs do to wolves
Summary: Sam imprints on Emily. Leah gets mad. Sam accidentally rips Emily's face up. Leah is even more mad. Finally, Emily gets her revenge. dark, a little ooc, etc.
1. emily

**grafted  
summary:** Sam imprints on Emily. Leah gets mad. Sam ends up ripping Emily's face up. Leah is even more mad. Finally, Emily gets her revenge.**  
a/n: **imprinting - sending women back to their kitchens, but at least they'll have microwaves this time! _ Now, I don't care for the wolves/shapeshifters too much - they bore me - but this was fun.**  


* * *

**

**1 [x] emily**

_The man in the white coat beckons closer, inspecting. He clutches a clipboard of meaningless black spilling over white. A short glance at the girl and her wounds tells him more than he needs to know. _

_She lays there dumb, saline pumping in and out. The hint of life betrays its grim captor with the slight rise and fall of her chest and the electric sound of a bulky cardiac monitor. For all they know, she is completely stable, due for a full recovery._

"_You're doing well, Emily," the doctor says, a spiraling sound. His voice echoes across dripping gauze, the haze of morphine diluting most of it. "You'll be fine."_

_The extent of her injuries clamp her eyes shut, but she can hear the shallow comfort in the doctor's tone. _

"_The bear got quite a bit of you, yes," the doctor drones, "but not much."_

_She wants to laugh, but her throat produces a barely audible gurgle. She remembers the scene - tempers flaring, claws ripping into the skin and down to the bone... _

_Could it really have been so little?_


	2. sam x emily

**[x-x] grafted  
**

* * *

**2 [x] sam/emily **

The night slammed its weight on the table with the new moon. It roared with the conspicuous chirping of summer crickets. She met him under his porch, pockets of light coming through the windows. His jaw tightened with a coarseness that betrayed his composure.

"You still don't understand," Sam said, bristling. "Do you?" Beady eyes leaned forward at her with scrutiny.

"No, I understand, Sam," she said, shaking her head. Her voice began to crack where it should have been strong. "It's you who doesn't get it. Look what you've did to Leah."

The faded light did nothing to soften the atmosphere.

"It's not my fault," he said, heavy air clinging to his words. Sam gripped the porch rails hard enough to leave marks. "I can't do anything about this. Do you really think I wanted to leave Leah?" He lurched forward. "Do you think I'm that fucking _stupid_?"

"Well," she sniffed, "you sure fucked up, Sam." A stinging wetness clung to her cheeks. "You fucked up. Leah won't talk to me ever again, and you -" She strained her words. "I don't even _know _you."

"But you let me fuck you anyway," Sam said devilishly. "You gonna tell that to your boyfriend back at Port Townshend?"

"Shut up, Sam. Just stay out of my life - and out of Leah's." Emily got up. "Please." She took a step.

"Where are you going?" Sam snorted.

"I can't stay here anymore," she shrugged. "I can't."

Sam yanked her by the arm and brought her close. "You're not leaving, Emily. You're my imprint. _You're mine_." The shadows carved depth into his rugged face. "We're meant to be. Besides, you whored around with me enough."

Emily absently nipped at his neck, pulling away immediately after she realized what she was doing. "Fuck you, asshole!" She pushed him away, back into the guard rail. "Enough of this bullshit."

"Bullshit?" An undertone of madness seeped into Sam's deep voice. He let a laugh go. "_Bullshit_? You fucking think I'm shitting you?" He laughed. "Do you know what _I've_ been through because of _this? _Do you know what I put Leah through because of because of _you_?"

Emily snapped. "How dare you fucking blame _your _shit on me?" Her voice cracked. "How dare you blame me for what _you _did to Leah, Sam?"

He pointed a finger at her. "You shut up," Sam's breath quickened, coming out in shallow bursts. "_Just fucking shut up_!" He gripped the guard rails tight, shoulders heaving.

"Sam?" Emily said, tears blurring her sight. She raised a comforting hand. "What's wrong?"

There was a loud ripping noise.

"Sam?"

She had no time to move as the sharpest of claws ripped into her face and dug into bone.

"Oh my God, Sam!"

She had no tears.

All she could do was smile.

..._smile_.

* * *

**[x-x] a/n**

I'm not exactly sure on the details of Sam hurting Emily and Sam may be OOC since he's such an ass here, but wolf hormones might have something to do with that.**  
**


	3. leah x sam

**[x-x] ****grafted

* * *

**

**3 [x] leah/sam**

The unnerving silence buzzed in her ears as she sat under the dilute fluorescents of the waiting room. The hours had slipped into early morning and no one seemed to know just what was happening. The door swung open, and she looked up to see Sam's strong figure fill the door frame.

"How is she?" he asked.

"I don't know," she said, turning away. "Haven't you done enough, Sam?"

"What have I done?" Sam leaned against the wall. "Just _what _have I done that I wanted to do?"

"For starters, you don't call me," Leah began counting with her fingers. "You refuse to tell me _anything_, and to top it all off, you _sleep with my cousin_." She had said that loud enough for the nurse behind the counter to gasp. Leah crossed her arms. "With all this saving her from a bear attack business, she's bound to just _love_ you." She rolled her eyes. "What do you have left to say for yourself, anyways?"

"I - "

"Forget it," Leah shoved her hand in his direction, "I don't care. Whatever lovey-dovey bullshit you have to say isn't going to fix a thing." She softened her tone and shifted subjects. "Last time I heard, Emily was still in surgery. They found her eye. It was in her hair."

Sam grimaced. "Good," he sighed. "Look, Leah, I'm - "

"Sorry?" Leah scoffed. "For who? Me or Emily? I should feel sorry for you."

"Shut up," Sam snapped, then relaxed. "I shouldn't have left you hanging, but - "

"But you did."

The sterile silence cut deep into Sam.

"Okay, yeah, so I left you," He said angrily. "So Emily had something about her. So you fucking nag too much for a girl who isn't even forty. So what, Leah?"

"I knew it," Leah said, "I knew it, I knew it, _I knew it_."

"Don't do this, Lee-lee." The use of the pet name made Leah flinch. "Come on, not here."

"Don't you _dare_ call me that ever again," she hissed. "And why _not_ here, Sam? Why don't I shout it out from rooftops? Broadcast it on national television? Isn't only right that everyone and their mother knows how big of an asshole you are?"

"Can you just hear me out for one _damn_ minute?" Sam's voice was on the rise. "It's my fault, okay? I'm the reason Emily's missing an eye." He lowered his voice. "I'm the bear who mauled her face."

"Oh, look at you Sam. Isn't it a little too late to take the blame?"

"I'm serious Lee - Leah." Sam gulped. "There is no damn bear."

"What?" Leah nearly jumped out of her seat. "So you really did hit Emily with a wrench? My mom was right, then, huh?" She shook her head. "Not about you being a lying douche face - I already knew that."

"Your mom thought I hit Emily in the face with a wrench?" Sam laughed. "Oh, wow."

"Did you?"

"No, of course not!" Sam rubbed on his muscular forearm. "I -"

Leah leaned forward. "Samuel Uley, what the _fuck_ did you do?"

Sam's eyes dropped to the floor. "I can't tell you. Not here - not yet."

"Typical." She rolled her eyes. "Even before all this shit happened, you always had some flimsy excuse." Leah matched her voice as close as she could to Sam's. "'_Oh, I can't, I've got somewhere to be_.' Or '_oh, I'll tell you about it some other time_.' I'm sick of all the excuses. You don't think I see you hanging around with Paul, Embry, and Quil? You don't think I hear about it from Seth every day?" She laughed wryly. "Hell, I would have preferred it if you told me you were all gay. That would explain the sneaking out at night and random shirtlessness."

"Well, it's not like I can just tell you," he said. "It's complicated. The guys are -"

"Here we go again," Leah frowned. "You'll never change.

"_Fine, I'll tell you_!" Sam roared as he rushed forward. He tugged on her arm and brought her to her feet. "Come with me!" He stomped towards the exit and the parking lot beyond.

"Sam, what the _fuck_?" Leah struggled out of his iron grip. "What the hell is wrong with you?" She looked down at her arm, felt a tingle of pain all the way up to her shoulder.

Sam looked over his shoulder to make sure no one was following them - and to make sure Leah was still following him - to his car.

"Get in." He started up the car.

She climbed into the passenger seat. "God damn it, Sam. Enough of this shit, just tell me. _What did you do?_"

"I hit her, okay?" Sam looked away from Leah. "But it was an accident. I didn't know - "

"An _accident_? How can you not know you hit someone? For fuck's sake, you _hit_ someone." She continued. "And you hit her hard enough to take out her eye?"

"Let me finish," he breathed. "I turned into... a wolf. Then I hit her."

At that very instant, Leah burst into gut-busting laughter. "Excuse me? Is this what all your macho guy time was about? Some sort of testosterone-amping talk about being 'wolves'?" She snorted. "Okay, you guys are gay."

"I'm serious, damn it!" They were about a few miles away from the hospital, heading straight for the forest preserve. "Just wait, I'll show you. I'm under orders not to say a word, but since it's you, Lee-lee, I'll make an exception." He pointed outside. It had begun to rain hard in the past few minutes. "Look, we're here - now get out." He hopped out of the car onto the wet gravel.

Sam's car slowed to a rumbling stop and Leah found herself alone in the woods with her dangerous ex-boyfriend. "Why are we here, Sam? So you can kill me, too?" She slammed the door shut. "I bet you have a grave prepared for me." She heard the abrupt sound of fabric tearing followed by the sound of bones and muscle cracking and snapping as they re-aligned.

"Sam?" In a mere matter of seconds she had lost sight of Sam in the darkness of early morning.

"Is this some sick joke?" She heard a snarl. "Haven't you had enough?"

He reappeared in front of her in full wolf form, eyes gleaming. The eyes seemed to be saying, _Do you believe me now?_

"Sam, what the - " She was cut off by a loud howl.

_Do you believe me _now?

"Okay, joke's over, Sam." Leah looked around for the real Sam. "I get it. You're still an asshole. A lying, fucked up - "

"_DO YOU_ - " Sam gasped as his body shuddered with the consequences of metamorphosis. Fur shot back into his skin, and his back popped loudly. It was a sight that nearly made Leah want to throw up. " - _BELIEVE ME NOW_?"

Leah knelt, brushed matted wet hair away from her face. "Oh my God, Sam." His skin was hot and sweaty to the touch. "How can this be?"

"Do you believe me," he panted weakly. "Do you?" Sam groaned as he rolled onto his side. He reached out to touch Leah, brought her face closer to his.

"Yes," she said. Leah tested the waters of their fractured relationship with a final kiss. "I do, Sam."

He returned it limply.

"_I'm sorry, Lee-lee._"

* * *

**[x-x] a/n:**

Once again, I'm not sure about the details about Sam and Leah's break-up or how she found out about the wolfing thing. All I know is it most definitely didn't happen like this. But it's a lot better/more interesting, no? Heehee.**  
**


End file.
